Impure Snow
by Lunatic-With-A-Pen
Summary: Miku... You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I’d die for you in a heartbeat." And die she did.


**Title**:  
**Author**: Luna  
**Genre**: Angst. Meant to be confusing. Also very friendshippy. And plotless.  
**Word** **Count**: 780, disregarding author's notes.  
**Beta-read/Edited**: No  
**Dedicated to**: Everyone who has read and/or reviewed my stories thus far. They are not many, but they are very nice to take the time to enjoy the ficlets I whip up every once in a while. C:  
**Warnings**: None, really. Spoilers, maybe?  
**Author's notes**: Based in _Daughter of White_ by mothy. Otherwise, see bottom (as always.)

* * *

_Miku was the most wonderful person Haku had ever met, with the most beautiful green hair Haku had ever seen._

- **x** -

_"Seek out every green-haired woman and kill them."_

"Yes, Your Majesty."

- x -

Blood. Confusion. Pain. Despair.

"Why?"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"No! No, it's not okay!"

Haku found herself at a loss. Miku; charming, sweet-natured, loveable Miku, despairing? What was she to do? Haku bit her lip. The white-haired girl had very little experience in comforting others, especially not Miku! The younger girl was constantly cheerful, always happy to help and always optimistic. Haku could not recognize this shaken, saddened nervous wreck sitting in front of her, knees drawn up to a black-clothed chest.

Several screams echoed outside, but Haku ignored them. She could only see her best, her only, friend so utterly heartbroken and frightened.

Haku didn't like seeing Miku upset.

It made her blood boil.

It made her want to kill someone.

Someone like the Queen of Yellow, perhaps.

...Why not?

"Why? Why? It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault..." the green-haired girl sobbed quietly, burying her face in her knees. All former thoughts forgotten, Haku crossed the room in quick strides, appearing at her friend's side in mere moments. The albino hugged Miku tightly, crooning nonsensical reassurances that neither girl believed. Things _weren't_ going to be okay, for life simply didn't work that way. Life was unfair. Life was cruel. Life was a bitch. (And so was the Queen of Yellow, but Haku was a bit too nice to point that out.) In short, life was a problem, their problem, and they were, in fact, all going to die.

But Haku couldn't bring herself to point that out now, not with Miku sobbing so brokenly in her arms. Haku simply hugged the younger woman tightly, not even ceasing her soothing murmurs.

"Am I... am I really so evil?" the teal-haired one asked, looking at Haku with teary eyes.

"Miku..." She paused, wondering what to say. She settled on the most meaningful words Miku had ever told her.

"Miku... You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I'd die for you in a heartbeat."

- x -

The Yellow soldier did not waste time knocking on doors. He was a soldier, and a Yellow one to boot, like hell he had time to waste knocking on doors! Rather, he simply busted it down.

A tall, well-endowed girl sat at the pinewood desk. a wry smile on her lips, her white gown wet in some places. An empty vat of green dye stood next to some well-weaved cloth, a short, white-haired girl with pretty green eyes dying an off-white blanket with the dregs. There was a thick chemical smell there, though, and it came from the general direction of the green-haired one. The soldier frowned suspiciously, grabbing the green-haired woman by her arm. «You caught me,» she admitted, revealing the pan of bleach she had hidden amongst the skirts of her white dress. The tips of her hair were white, like she had been furiously bleaching them non-stop. A pained sob tore itself from the white-haired girl, and tears dropped into the green dye.

A strangled gasp tore itself from the green-haired one, and blood dropped onto the floor.

- x -

_«How did it go...?»_

«Exellently, Your Majesty. No green-haired woman remains alive as of now.»

«That's good. What is that noise outside...?»

- x -

_«I will take no flock no more than a bevy of birds. We are the revolutionary army of the red armor!»_

- x -

The sun shone onto the shoreline, and a green-eyed girl with pearly white hair smiled at the blonde splashing in the water. The white-haired girl smiled, and turned her face towards the heavens, a dreamy look crossing her face.

"Oh dear. I am sorry I cannot avenge you, friend... She is too much like when we met..."

A noise distracted her suddenly, and the white-haired girl turned to see the blonde smiling sadly at her.

"What would you like for lunch today?"

"Oh, I am rather fond of your brioche, Rin. Could you perhaps make it for me?"

"Naturally, Sister Miku!"

Miku smiled fondly as the evil girl who could do nothing on her own rushed up a hill to prepare food for a self-declared nun.

It was certainly a pleasant change from the girl who ordered the death of an entire country.

- x -  
_  
Miku was the most wonderful person Haku had ever met, with the most beautiful green hair Haku had ever seen. _

_And she would gladly die in the green-haired girl's place._

_- End -_

_

* * *

_**Author's Scribbles: **The beginning is probably somewhat confusing, though it gets quite obvious later. This is an AU take on Daughter of White by mothy. If you're confused, look up the translation by Kanannon on YouTube.

Constructive critisism welcome and appreciated.


End file.
